


The Present That Almost Ruined A Friendship

by daughter_of_nemesis



Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, fighting over gifts, hanging out with friends, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis
Summary: Draco and Harry fight over a present that's addressed to both of them. The real present? One neither of them expected- or likes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	The Present That Almost Ruined A Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! I'm doing it!   
> I actually finished the rest of the week...except Day 4... which is tomorrow...

“So whats the present?” Harry asks, after him and Draco just spent forever arguing over who get to open the present. It isn't any present, you realize, it was a present addressed to both of them, and so neither could pick who got to open it. In the end, they just ripped it apart(unintentionally) to find that inside it was… nothing. 

“Its a gift for me” Ron says, laughing. “I just got two watch two of the most stubborn blokes I know fight over nothing for 20 minutes straight over a present! That was full of nothing!”

“Ronald Weasley-”

“Do be quiet, Draco. Ron owes me 10 Galleons.”

“ ‘Mione!”

“I said twenty minutes .You said 30. I timed it,” she says, holding up a muggle watch.

“So wait…”Harry thinks, “You got us a gift addressed to the both of us… watched us fight over it, and bet over how long we’d be fighting for who got to open it?”

“That’s about right, mate”

“On CHRISTMAS??”

“Harry-”

“No, Draco. They pulled a scheme like this on christmas! How dare they!”

“Harry-”

“I thought we were friends!” If you didn't know Harry better, you might have thought he was serious. But he had that mischievous glint in his eye, and it also didn't help that he was barely holding back a laugh.

“Well, since Harry renounced your friendship-”

“Malfoy what are you-”

“- I think it serves that we vanish the rest of your presents.’

“WHAT? Hermione, he can’t do that. Can he? NO!” This last part is yelled as Draco vanishes all gifts in the room addressed to Ron or Hermione  
.   
“This is all your fault Ronald. Now neither of us gets presents” Hermione huffs. She sits on the sofa, arms crossed and very obviously not looking at her husband.  
After a moment of awkward silence, and all the rooms occupants glaring, they all started laughing.   
Real christmas I-love-my-friends-even-though-they’re-stupid laughs rang throughout the room.

“Hermione, was this terrible present your magic?” Draco inquires.

“It was simple expansion charm on air. It took me a while to figure out, with the proper molecules and such, but essentially, I expanded a bubble of air, wrapped it, and gave it to you.” Hermione explains, and you can see that she really was trying to be humble, even though its truly impressive. 

“Hey! That was supposed to be a secret! Anyway, I guess we’re off. Night, mates. We’re still on for breakfast tomorrow right?” Ron asks.

“Ronald, do you ever not talk about food?” Draco complains, expressing everyone's annoyance at Rons love of food. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course. See you two tomorrow”, Harry said. He had been sitting for the side for so long you’d almost forgotten he was there.

Everyone exchanged hugs and the heteros apparated with a crack.

That left Draco and Harry to vanish all the wrapping paper, and set all their gifts aside. Later that night curled on the couch, snuggled in his boyfriends embrace, Harry asked, “Did you really vanish all their gifts?”

Draco laughed. He had almost forgotten about that. “No, love. They’ll find all their gifts in front of their fireplace.”

“Good.” Harry said. “Or you might have just ruined a friendship.”

Draco smiled secretly. He had left all their gifts at their home. With a special one, of course. One that was addressed to more than one person.

That couple, it seems, fought a lot longer than the boys did.


End file.
